<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Насильно мил не будешь? by Axeliriya, fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358592">Насильно мил не будешь?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeliriya/pseuds/Axeliriya'>Axeliriya</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020'>fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Спецквест [67]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Telepathy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:35:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeliriya/pseuds/Axeliriya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Драко упрям и принципиален, но Гарри не может позволить им умереть.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Спецквест [67]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Насильно мил не будешь?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>кинк: соулмейты, fuck or die</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри против таких методов, но времени остаётся все меньше, а Драко практически невозможно переупрямить. Магия больнее всего бьет именно по Гарри. Так уж исторически сложилось, что первый, кто чувствует Связь, завязан на ней по самое не хочу.  </p><p>«Не смей!» — мысленно требует Драко. Его волнение Гарри чувствует кожей, оно отдаётся в груди болезненным скрежетом. Он тоже так не хочет. Он пытался иначе, но Драко упёрся рогами: «Не желаю поддаваться магии».  </p><p>Гарри больно. Больно оттого, что приходится применять силу. И оттого, что его соул отвергает их связь. И последнее — гораздо больнее.  </p><p>Он затягивает прочный узел на щиколотке и медленно выдыхает, глядя на распластанного на кровати Малфоя.  </p><p>Он прекрасен. Глаза сияют бешеным блеском, губы сжаты в тонкую полоску. Нет смысла затыкать ему рот, Гарри его и так слышит.  </p><p>«Я тебе этого не прощу, Поттер», — твердит Драко и смотрит в глаза, не отводит взгляд.  </p><p>«Ненавидишь меня?» — так же мысленно интересуется Гарри.  </p><p>«Ненавижу», — подтверждает Драко.  </p><p>Боль усиливается. Грудь словно рвут на куски острыми когтями, оставляя кровавые рваные края. Гарри хочет это прекратить. Хочет остановить. Можно развернуться и уйти, и тогда он умрет от одиночества, от неразделённых чувств. Останавливает только то, что Малфой умрет вместе с ним. Гарри не может этого допустить. Лучше ненависть в потрясающе красивых глубоких глазах.  </p><p>«Что, правда изнасилуешь меня?» — ехидно интересуется Драко. Как всегда, даже не пытается облегчить задачу. Упрямый и гордый. Позволит себя изнасиловать, но не дастся добровольно.  </p><p>Гарри старается не думать слишком громко. Если Драко найдёт брешь в его ментальной защите, Гарри уже не выживет. Поэтому отвечает решительно: </p><p>«Изнасилую. Считаешь, я должен пожертвовать собой ради твоего комфорта? Ради принципов? Мне проще тебе вставить разок и жить спокойно, чем ждать смерти». </p><p>«И ты веришь? Во всю эту хрень с родственными душами? Серьезно, Поттер?» </p><p>Если бы Драко чувствовал то, что чувствует Гарри, он бы запел по-другому.  </p><p>Но Драко не чувствует. Единственное, как для него проявляется Связь, это чтение мыслей.  </p><p>Гарри осторожно ведёт рукой по его голени. Светлые волосы почти незаметны на бледной коже, но под пальцами ощущаются интересно. Не жесткие и не мягкие. Приятные.  </p><p>Это самообман. Гарри точно знает, что любит в Драко все. Будь то достоинством или недостатком. И отделить одно от другого просто не способен. Ему нравятся твёрдые тренированные икры, чёткие грани рельефов на бёдрах. От вида тяжело свисающей между ног мошонки его ведёт, дыхание сбивается.  </p><p>Он хочется иначе, хочет по обоюдному, но теперь уже все равно. Он встаёт на колени между широко разведённых ног, привязанных к изножье кровати, ставит руки по обе стороны талии и наклоняется. Здесь, за завесой растрепанных волос, он может позволить себе закрыть глаза и представить, что нет верёвок. Что это обоюдно, желанно. Ну или хотя бы не настолько против. </p><p>Он ведёт губами по мягкому, совершенно незаинтересованному члену. Обхватывает губами, целиком забирая в рот, мнёт, пробирается языком под крайнюю плоть. Во рту остаётся терпкий солоноватый привкус — не противный, но в Драко все хорошо, все восхитительно. Он вкусный. От него приятно пахнет свежестью геля для душа.  </p><p>Гарри выпускает изо рта вялый, теперь уже влажно блестящий член. Спускается чуть ниже и втягивает в рот яички — одно за другим, перекатывает на языке. Буквально задыхается в удовольствии, захлебывается наслаждением, пока в голове не раздаётся злобное шипение: </p><p>«Не наигрался ещё? Вставляй уже и вали, Поттер!» </p><p>Гарри отстраняется. Его немного потряхивает. Боль в разодранной на куски груди мешается с первобытным животным возбуждением. Он сдаётся. Тянется за смазкой и замирает. Ему кажется, что минуту назад член Драко был меньше. Между рёбер зарождается что-то тёплое, впервые Связь приносит не отчаяние.  </p><p>Гарри поднимает взгляд на Драко. Он зол, взгляд темнеет, ярость разгорается багровым на лице. Привязанные к изголовью руки сжаты в кулаки до побелевших костяшек.  </p><p>Ему не нравится, — понял Гарри. </p><p>Он получает удовольствие, вот что ему не нравится.  </p><p>Гарри ухмыляется в лучших традициях Малфоя. Выдавливает на пальцы немного смазки и снова наклоняется. Заглатывает член целиком, убеждаясь в догадках. Да, он стал тверже. Более того, он все сильнее напрягается уже во рту, заполняет его под напором языка. Гарри ощущает, как оголившаяся головка утыкается в горло и тихо стонет. Малфой вслух матерится, дергает за верёвки, подкидывает бедра вверх. Он пытается вырваться, но вместо этого глубже засаживает член.  </p><p>Гарри не против. Ему нравится, как твёрдая плоть ощущается во рту, нравится проталкивать ее в себя, утыкаться носом в светлые волосы в паху и вдыхать запах Драко. И он до безумия счастлив получить хотя бы такой отклик — пусть не души, но тела.  </p><p>Он скользит пальцами под мошонку. Путается в волосах, но даже это его не напрягает — в Драко он любит абсолютно всё, особенно его естественность. Гарри нащупывает плотно сомкнутые мышцы в окружении мягких складок, давит, проталкиваясь внутрь. Драко замирает, прислушивается и снова матерится, сжимается со всей силы, чтобы вытолкнуть. </p><p>«Хотел же быстрее. Так не мешай!» </p><p>— Урод! — выкрикивает Драко в полный голос и срывается на последнем слоге в долгий мучительный стон.  </p><p>Гарри безошибочно находит простату, потирает скользким пальцем. И больше Драко не решается говорить. Он кусает губы, на тонкой коже остаётся легкий алый шлейф. Гарри хотел бы попробовать их на вкус, но Драко не позволит, и Гарри даже не пытается. Он продолжает вылизывать его член, смаковать на языке солоноватую терпкость предэякулята, наслаждаться толчками — несильными, бесконтрольными. Проталкивает в Драко второй палец и дуреет от того, как плотно их сдавливают края дырки. Невыносимо. Идеально.  </p><p>Драко весь идеальный. Он только для Гарри. Так решила природа — именно это Драко и бесит. Слишком независимый, чтобы позволять кому-то или чему-то за себя решать, даже если это древняя магия. Гарри уважает его выбор. И принимает. Если бы не угроза смерти… Жизненно необходимо закрепить Связь.  </p><p>Драко страдальчески воет, рычит, не сдерживаясь. Ругается. Но его член стоит колом, а бедра подрагивают. Он уже ничего не может сделать. Пути назад нет.  </p><p>Гарри выпускает его изо рта, вытаскивает пальцы и расстегивает ширинку. Это все, что он себе позволяет. Не в тех они обстоятельствах, чтобы Гарри демонстрировал тело.  </p><p>Малфой кипит от гнева, но радужка будто покрылась матовой пленкой, дыхание сбилось. Грудь высоко вздымается на каждом вдохе, напряженные соски торчат вверх — слишком соблазнительно, чтобы не попробовать хотя бы один. И Гарри пробует. Сначала языком, потом обхватывает губами и тянет в себя. Они твёрдые, невыносимо приятные. И Драко едва сдерживается, чтобы не закричать от удовольствия. Скулит — так, что Гарри едва не кончает от этого звука. Ему нравится доводить Драко до изнеможения. Ему нравится вообще все, что связано с Драко — это он уже выяснил. Но читать в его взгляде невыносимый экстаз — это даже близко не рядом стояло.  </p><p>Гарри обхватывает свой член у основания и давит внутрь. Драко матерится. И вслух, и у Гарри в голове. Столько ругательств Гарри давно не слышал в свой адрес, но это можно терпеть. Когда тугие мышцы плотно обхватывают головку — слов уже не разобрать. В голове каша, под губами соленая кожа шеи. Он не помнит, как до неё добрался, но ему нравится. Нежный участок под самым ухом и острые ногти, оставляющие рваные царапины сквозь ткань хлопковой рубашки. Гарри понимает. И толкается глубже. Драко кричит ему на ухо, но не от боли — от неожиданности. Они переступили черту. Теперь у них на двоих не только мысли. Гарри — ещё слабо, но все же — чувствует, как Драко трясёт от возбуждения, как он едва сдерживается, чтобы не насадиться самому. И Гарри больше не медлит. Он и так на грани. Слышит стоны, выгибается под требовательными пальцами, скользящими по обнаженной спине. Рубашка задрана уже до самой груди, и Гарри понятия не имеет, как это произошло, но безумно благодарен за возможность прижаться животом к обнаженной коже. Его потряхивает — не меньше, чем Драко. Член ноет, пульсирует, готовый вот-вот взорваться. Гарри исследует горячую шею, мокрую от пота, подбородок с едва заметной щетиной, алые искусанные губы с металлическим привкусом. Толкается языком в приоткрытый рот. И стонет. Стонет на одной ноте в унисон с Драко.  </p><p>Он замирает на долгое мгновение, глядя в поплывшие серые глаза. Сперма выплескивается глубоко внутрь Драко, и это дополнительное удовольствие — оставить в нем часть себя. Гарри не хочется уходить. Связь — это не просто так. Магия своего не упустит.  </p><p>Драко закрывает глаза. Жмурится и кривится, словно ему больно. И Гарри не может этого выносить. Он быстро поднимается, заправляет ещё твёрдый, но совершенно опустошенный член в трусы, застёгивают брюки и идёт к выходу.  </p><p>«Ты не затянул верёвки на руках», — говорит Драко.  </p><p>«Не думал, что ты так быстро сообразишь, как из них выпутаться», — поясняет Гарри и берётся за дверную ручку.  </p><p>«Так и оставишь меня? С вытекающей из задницы спермой?» </p><p>Гарри замирает.  </p><p>«Да, — хочет ответить он. — Я за тобой полгода бегал. Теперь умереть не грозит. Побегай и ты».  </p><p>Но он не говорит. И напрочь забывает о том, что Драко читает его мысли.  </p><p>Грудь сдавливает невыносимо — одним мгновением. И это не боль Гарри. Он это знает. Свою он выучил наизусть. Так больно Драко, не ему.  </p><p>«Ясно, ладно», — говорит этот упрямец, ни единой интонацией не выдавая своих эмоций. Если бы Гарри не чувствовал…  </p><p>Он поворачивается и подходит к кровати. Руками — без магии — развязывает узлы на щиколотках. Драко подтягивает колени к груди и обнимает их руками.  </p><p>— Я не хочу так. Не хочу насильно, — говорит он, и впервые в голос прорывается отчаяние.  </p><p>Гарри подсаживается рядом и утыкается лбом ему в плечо.  </p><p>— Ненавидишь меня? — Гарри не спрашивает даже, констатирует.  </p><p>Драко злится, в нем все клокочет.  </p><p>— Нет, конечно! Просто бесит…  </p><p>— Я знаю, — говорит Гарри. — Но мне плевать, магия это или что-то другое. Мне достался ты, почему я должен возмущаться и отрицать? Меня все устраивает.  </p><p>Драко замирает на миг. Потом хмыкает. И расслабляется весь разом.  </p><p>Понял наконец-то. Дошло все-таки.  </p><p>Гарри осторожно улыбается, чтобы не спугнуть.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>